The Life As A Mercenary
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Transformers...we know them as one of our favorite childhood shows of all times. Hell most of us wish we go to the Transformers universe to immerse ourselves from reality. me? I never asked for it. As if it was some sick joke, I was warped to Kaon in Cybertron and let's just say...it wasn't a welcoming sight. It changed my life...it even changed me...and all I had to do was survive
1. Enter Dante AKA Phantom

***A/N: I had to redo the story cause of my brother messing it up...remind me to change my security pattern more often to prevent him from going through my crap. Now...what the story was really going for...reminder this is pre-Prime(Possibly)***

 **Warning: This story contains strong violence, possible dark scenes, strong languages and possible lemons(which could be plenty of them if possible.) and mature themes that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is my first and only warning I'm giving you. You have been warned.**

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Have you ever wondered how a cartoon that you loved so much how things before the main event ever started? Well...let me tell ya...it isn't all that great...well for me mostly. Let me explain. I was watching Transformers on my laptop in my room (mostly to take spome time off from doing stories.) when suddenly a flash of light beamed at me as I felt my body suddenly...weak...I pass out and the next...I find myself in Cybertron...as a Cybertronian...

Yeah...whoever thought it was some sort of sick joke, was not funny. Now...where in Cybertron you may ask? ...Kaon...home of the worst Cybertronians from criminals to corrupted officals. New York City in a nutshell...now...if you ever watched old gang movies that involved with gangsters making a name for themselves, you may have a sense what I'm getting at. In Kaon, you got to show them that you are not to be fucked with otherwise you are an easy target.

...That's what I had to do. I gotten into fights whenever I got the jump on and everytime I won a fight they would learn their place the hard way...that's Kaon's way of testing you if you are one of the strongest. I began my life as a mercenary to earn some Shanix(Cybertronian currency) to survive in this new world and no...I don't do bounty hunting jobs(could you imagine the pay I could lose for damages and disposing bodies? Alot) I don't want to start a competition with Lockdown (who is one of my favorite neutrals) and knowing him, he would do anything to get his bounty. Even if it means ending my life. The jobs I mostly do is teaching someone a lesson so they don't cause trouble with my clients, guarding a facility (which is mostly weekly unless the client wants to extend it another week. Which I don't mind. More pay for me.) and so on. Again...I don't do bounty jobs. That's for Lockdown(in case you weren't paying attention) Now...enough about that...you want to know what's really going on in Kaon...sit tight and enjoy the story cause this is going to be one hell of a story...

It was early in the morning as I woke up out of my berth to get my morning energon when I suddenly got an audio message. Guessing it's from another client...so I played the message and I hear this...

"Hey if it isn't everyone's favorite two wheeler. Phantom, was it? I want to discuss something important with you that may interest you. Meet me by the club. I'll discuss more with you there."

And the message ends there...hmm...a job maybe? Anyway...yes...my destination is Phantom. A two wheeler mercenary who works alone. What do I look like you may ask? I'm about the height as Bumblebee and about as slim as Arcee and black plated armor and silver optics.

"Mmm...where are you going?"

"Got to go to work. A client wishes to see me so I can't waste too much time." I said as I took my two energy pistols and my sword from the counter.

"But we haven't had fun..."

In case you are wondering what's going...that is a pleasure bot. To put it blunt...a prostitute. Yes folks. Can't live the life in Kaon without your very own pleasure bots. If you don't know what they are, I'll tell ya. They are prostitute yes and can come to different categories from slim to bulky whether it's a femme or mech(if you have the shanix, they can stay with you as long as you want.) and let me tell ya...they can take punishments(and they still find that enjoyable.) well than any human...well depending on the pleasure bot. See I say that cause not every pleasure bot are experienced into pleasure. You want to have one that's skilled instead of who is inexperienced and would bitch in their job (and probably rob you blind the more you have that bot with you according to a mech I met on the street.). Now...I'm not afraid to admit it...I have one too but for someone who is experienced she sure gives one hell of massage to help me relax.

"We had our fun a solar cycle ago and you tired me out too." I chuckled.

She starts to whine as I kissed her forehead...

"Tell ya what. If the job isn't too long, we'll have all the time we need together." I smiled.

"Fine..." She pouts.

We kissed for a bit as I started teasing her by squeezing her chest earning a moan from her. It kind of got out of hand quick when she wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me down to the berth...but I didn't mind...I wanted that to happen...

"You sure love to get me excited..." She purred.

"I aim to please." I chuckled.

3 hours later I walked to the club to meet with the client, the client wasn't there. So I was like "Fuck it. I'll wait in the club. Not going to wait for the client outside too long." as I went in the club to wait and relax. Now let me tell about the clubs in Cybertron...fucking nuts. Music blaring, Cybertronians of all kinds dancing and those exotic dancer on the poles...oh boy...the femme Cybertronian dancers are amazing but um...they have a bit of a side business...think of this...the dancer takes you to a private to have some private time together...yeah you guessed it...straight up fucking...only if you have the Shanix that is. Anyway I sat down on one of the stools and ordered a mid grade energon from the bartender.

As I was drinking my energon, a average built four wheeler mech sits next to me saying...

"I said by the club not in the club. What were you trying to do? Get a femme suck your spike?" He joked.

I shot back with...

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe I should bring her sister into it for twice the fun." I smirked.

"Wow...and I thought I was crazy." He snickered.

"And you are?"

"The names Flame Wheel. Former street racer of Kaon."

"Never heard of you."

He looked at me with disbelief as if I was hiding under a rock but just shrugged it off for a bit. I never paid much attention to races. Wasn't my style. I mostly liked watching the Olympics from my television.

"My boss wants to see you. Said she has a job for you."

I finished drinking my mid grade energon and paid the bartender the drink with some of my shanix while standing off my seat. I was curious...I wondered what kind of job his boss had for me...

"Well then...let's not keep her waiting." I said as Flame Wheel smiled.

"Of course..."

He leads me to a office building(real fancy and expensive looking.) and as we ascended to the fifth floor by elevator...he suddenly whispers...

"Just a heads up, she secretly admires you and may seem to be crazy for you. Whatever you do, keep cool, stay calm and don't let her take advantage of you. Let me handle her if things go out of control."

That was a red flag that the boss could be trouble. I've seen bosses in the real world that would take advantage to the desperate and would do the sickest things to the victim. Which of course, most of them don't get away with it (at least for me but not about everyone else.) and would lose their jobs. But here...god...I'm hoping he's exaggerating. If what he said is true, then he is in trouble cause there is a camera watching us in the elevator. So we finally got to the fifth floor and by the time we got in the boss' office...

"Hello, Phantom. I'm so glad you came. Please...have a seat..."

Primus...help me...


	2. Moonlight the techno organic bat

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

"And you are?" I asked as I cautiously sat down on the metal chair.

"Ah...where is my manners? You may call me Moonlight."

Miss Moonlight was one scary femme. She was a techno organic bat (hence the name Moonlight.) kind of reminded me of Ratbat if Ratbat was a femme and that if her alt form was more...feminine looking...yeah I'm trying my best to keep cool but those fangs...it gives me the shivers.

"Flame Wheel. Some privacy if you please." Moonlight orders him.

"Of course, boss." Flame Wheel nods and leaves her office while closing the door behind him (I think he went to his work place too.).

Moonlight gave me this unsettling smirk...the smirk of domination...ugh...

"So what is this job I was told about?" I asked.

"It's quite simple. Two scumbags haven't paid their protection shanix to me that was due a deca-cycle. Now...I know you aren't the kind of mech to terminate your foes but you seem to be the one who...persuades them into getting what you want."

What she meant was I do what a mafia would do...beat them to submission, demolish property and other things that can get them in my good side without killing them.

"And who are the unlucky ones?" I asked her.

She starts typing on the keyboard (looks futuristic looking...so is the computer...) as two holographic screens showing two mechs. One is a two wheeler while the other is a four wheeler.

"The two wheeler is Blitz. Used to be speed racer when he was caught taking drugs for his fix...I suggest you be careful. Junkies are dangerous and who knows what they'll do to you."

You're probably asking "Why does a junkie like Blitz need protection? Is he in some sort drug business?" Well...considering that you're still alive and haven't been whacked yet, he's probably is in that business. What? Did I scare ya? Well let me tell ya something. You stick your nose into people's business and you're bound to be in trouble. You'll live longer. That's what I do. All I ask is what to do, who are my victims and where could I find them. I don't ask why. That's one of the many rules as a mercenary and you will live more.

"And the other?"

"Ebony. A seeker femme who works at a general store near this place."

"Alright...I'll do it."

"If you do this right, you'll get 40% of the cut-"

"Make it 50% and consider it done." I interrupted her.

She chuckled as I leaned back a bit...she starts nodding a bit after some thought and said...

"You drive a hard bargain...okay. 50%. But I want them alive. They are no used to me terminated."

"Deal." I nod.

However...as I was about to leave...I hear her whisper to my audio receptors...

"You know I could someone with your talents. I'll keep in touch when I need your services again, sweet spark." She whispered as she kissed the back of my head.

I left the room without a word (just a nod to her when she finished talking to me.) and as I was heading to the elevator...I shuddered. Yeah...I got kissed by a complete stranger who I don't know...and she's going to keep in touch with me if she ever needs me. Well...at least it's not a mech. I hear they do sickest things to either femmes or mechs...don't ask...

Anyway...I headed to the junkie's abandoned home (junkies in Kaon love empty and abandoned areas.) and I see Blitz crouching down with a rusted steel knife(makes me think that he killed his guards out of entertainment.) on his servo. The look on his faceplate was the look of deranged psycho who got into too much drugs...

"You owe the boss some shanix protection, Blitz." I frowned.

He sees me and had this sick grin as he started twirling his knife around...

"Ah...are you my new pet? I've always a wanted a pet for myself..."

This guy was not right in the head...the drugs he must've taken must've made him act aggressive and tends to show his way of dominance to his victims.

"Come here, little pet. I won't hurt you. Old Blitz will treat you nice..." He said as he slowly approached me.

His intimidation didn't faze me...as I got close, I quickly shot him with my blasters in stun mode(that does about the same damage as an energon prod.) knocking him down to the ground screaming in agony like a junkie from Max Payne who screams whenever you kill him (trying hearing that in your sleep.). I quickly kicked the knife away from him and bounded him with stasis cuffs to prevent him from running away.

He started talking gibberish like a child trying to talk...I wasn't going to get anything out of him...thankfully I found a safe half opened with the shanix that looked like that's the amount for protection (500G from the looks of it.). I contacted Moonlight the moment I putted the shanix in my subspace.

"Moonlight. It's me. I got Blitz's shanix."

 _"Is he still alive?"_

"He's fine...had to be subdued and bound him with stasis cuffs. Want me to do something with him?"

 _"No. You've done enough. I'll let my boys handle him...nothing like a little...rehabilitation that can keep him back in fine order..."_

"Alright. I'll keep in touch when I get Ebony's shanix."

 _"Alright."_ She said as I turned off my comm link.

As I was heading down the stair...

"My pet...my pet..."

"Not now...not ever..." I said with callous in my voice.

Blitz was as delirious as ever as I just ignored him and headed to Ebony's shop. The moment she saw me she knew I was here for the protection shanix. She told me she had a problem with some crook who kept robbing her blind. Thankfully she had footage to prove her claim. The crook was some brat(who's probably like 18 years old) who thinks he's tough shit and thinks he rules the streets. That kind of stupidity can get you killed without even knowing it. She showed me where I could find him in a crappy alleyway where the nobodies(people with no home and no shanix.) usually hang out. It didn't take my long to find the little shit hiding behind a factory. I grabbed him from behind as he was scared out of his mind.

"Trying to rob my boss' business, huh?"

"Phantom! I-I was going to pay her back! Honest!"

He was trying to buy more sand for his hourglass. I wasn't selling any...to prove my point my blaster on his head as he just froze in fear.

"The shanix. Now!" I growled.

He quickly gives me the stolen shanix as I tossed him to the ground.

"You steal from my boss again and I'm coming for you. You hear me?!"

"Yes! Yes! Please don't hurt me." He panics.

"Good...now get out of here before I change my mind."

He leaves without a second thought as I contacted Moonlight again.

"Moonlight. I got Ebony's shanix. By the way...weren't they suppose to be guards guarding her store?"

 _"Yes. why?"_

"She was robbed by some punk when she was going to pay you the protection and there guards were not there when I came..."

There's was a long eerie silence...seems she's ticked off but kept it low...finally...she says something...

 _"I see...I'll go and have a word with those two idiots...in the meantime...come back with the shanix. We'll discuss about your cut."_ She tells me.

"Sure thing..." I said as I turned off my comm link.

Another day...another shanix for my subspace...

*A/N: people ask me if I'm gonna do a pairing with either or Airachnid. Sadly not in this story. I'm gonna change it up a bit this time and pair with a made up character I'm currently thinking of.*


	3. Ghost the two tone twin

_**"In this country, you gotta make the money first. Then when you get the money, you get the power. Then when you get the power, then you get the women." -Tony Montana**_

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

I headed to Moonlight's office when I noticed Flame Wheel looking scared...

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Remember when you called Moonlight about one of her businesses being robbed by a punk?"

I nodded...

"Well she's mad as pit. It looks like she's about to put some of the guards in their place."

As if right on cue, I heard some screams of agony of what sounds like two mechs getting tortured by Moonlight...not taking any chances, I decided to wait until...whatever was going on stopped. As if that wasn't scary enough...I hear this.

"YOU SCREW UP YOUR JOBS LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL RIP YOUR SPIKES CHOKE YOU WITH IT UNTIL YOU ARE TERMINATED! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes, Ma'am! We won't do it!"

"Y-yeah! We won't make that mistake again!"

"YOU BETTER! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

Two bulky looking mechs who quite banged up rushed out of the office with complete fear on their faceplates as they left the building to do jobs as I cautiously walked in the office. She looks at me for a bit then looks out the window with a bit of a frown on her face.

"Thanks for letting me know on what happened. I'm gonna have to double security now cause of those two idiots. Your payment is on the desk...I...I need to relax..."

As I took my payment and put it in my subspace...I looked at her with complete concern on my face...she wasn't the sly femme I knew...she was a pissed off femme who looks she's wanting for blood...but I decided to do the unthinkable...I walked behind her as I put my arms around her waist from behind. She tensed but she soon relaxed when I slowly pulled her close to me...

"How about we spend some time together to ease the stress, hm?" I whispered.

I won't lie. Mechs like me in Kaon have this thing where your fame and charm can be your strongest weapon to swoon any femme...but her...she knew I would say that...and she wanted it.

She smiles softly as she lead me to her private quarters next to her office...there...the fun begun. There's an old saying that no one can hear you scream in space...but in here...no one can here your screams of pleasure which was perfect. She slowly removes her breast plates showing her glorious breasts showing those perked nipples while opening her valve panel as she gestured me to come to her with her come hither optics staring at me...I pinned her on the berth as my spike enters her delicate valve as she hissed in pleasure...

She was no Airachnid but she had that sly smirk that Airachnid always had. She squeezes her breasts with her servos as if she was telling me "Go ahead. Suck on them.". So I did as I slowly thrust my spike in her in steady rhythms...and she has never been so pleased in her life...we've been at this for maybe 3 straight hours until I overloaded on her valve, her chest, her face and around her mouth.

"That...was fun..." She panted.

"Yeah...we should do this more..." I panted.

She kisses me in the forehead as I chuckled a bit...

"I'll keep in touch when I need you."

"Sure thing, sweetspark." I kissed her back.

Another hour later once I got cleaned up, I headed back to my place to kick back and relax...when he showed up.

"Hello, brother. Took your sweet time I see?"

"You know I had work to do, Ghost." I rolled my optics.

Ghost. The twin brother of mine. He's identical to me only difference is that his entire color of his body is silver...and that he is sometimes not right in the head(nothing serious thankfully...I hope.).

I look behind him and saw my pleasure bot on the berth in stasis with her face with complete bliss...I could only assume he had his fun with her when I was gone...

"She had spirit I'll give her that. Wouldn't mind for a second round with her...anyway...let's have a talk."

He pats his lap to gesture me to sit on him...now I can hear you saying "This is awkward.". Well in a sense yes but you got to understand he's not quite in the head. Last time I refused to listen to him, he knocked the wind out with just a punch to my gut. I swear when I sat on his lap I feel like that kid who wants to sit on Santa's lap who always wanted something for Christmas.

"Staying out of trouble?" He asked me.

"Trouble always finds me in Kaon. Never have the time to take a break." I sighed.

"Heh...you got that right. Now...what have you been doing?"

"My job?"

"For who?"

"Moonlight."

"Ahh...the hot techno organic I heard so much about. You're a lucky one. Let me guess...you spent some time with her after you finished the job?"

I looked the way with embarrassment as he cackled at my reaction.

"Knew it. I'm so proud of you."

"Is there a reason why you're here?" I asked him.

"Why? Is it wrong to meet my twin brother after all this time or..."

He suddenly grabs my throat as he growled in anger...

"Or are you are so eager to see me leave so soon?"

"No...urk...I was wondering why you are here...honest...please...let me go...I didn't mean to make you mad."

He smirked as he let's me go as I gasped for air. I know what you're going to saying next "What an asshole.". He isn't always like this and I can't always hate him cause of his behavior. He's like a two tone. There are times he can be the good guy while there are times he can be a somewhat demented mech.

"Well...since you asked...I'm moving over."

"You are?" I asked with disbelief.

"That I am. Expect me to come with a couple of mechs bringing the stuff in say...a cyber-week. It will be like the good old times when we were together."

When you were a bit obsessive about me? Not sure I would want that again.

"Yeah...I'm sure you'll like being in Kaon." I sighed.

He looked at me confused for a bit but then realizes that I was talking about what happens in Kaon. stays there.

"Ah...the place where the strong live to thrive while the weak are beggars and easy targets for the strong..."

That's one way of putting it...

"I appreciate your concern but I'm not going let some two bit thugs get the advantage on me just so they could mug me."

"Stubborn as usual. Well I'm sure you'll get used to this place but let me make this clear...don't interfere with my jobs, okay? I can't be screwing up my jobs and not get paid for screwing up. Need to pay the bills here too you know."

He chuckles as he pats me on the back with a smile on his face as he held me close...

"I won't...maybe I'll get into this mercenary business too if I feel up to it."

He then pins me on the berth as his face was suddenly close to mine as he caressed my face...slowly...but after a while he stops and gets off me...

"It's been so long since we been together...ever since we went our separate ways to avoid our drunken so called family...now we will have that chance to be united again..."

"Right..."

The typical abusive parents scenario...it's quite common for a kid get abused and end up like Ghost...makes me feel bad for him...

"Well...good luck..." He said as he got off the berth.

But before he left, he asks...

"Where can I find a pleasure bot like her? I need a femme like her to ease my stress when I move her."

"I can show you when you have the shanix. They are expensive but trust me...they are worth every shanix." I chuckled.

He chuckles as he said...

"All the more reason to save my shanix." He smirked as he left.

Can't wait...sarcasm...


	4. Moonlight's sister and the Ghost returns

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

A few days...I was strolling around the streets of Kaon...when this happened...

"FRAG OFF, LOCKDOWN! THIS IS MY BOUNTY AND I'M NOT GOING LET YOU GET IN MY WAY!"

...Remember when I said that making enemies with Lockdown when it comes to competition on bounties was really a bad idea?

*SHING!*

That's why. The dude cuts the hotshot bounty hunter's head off with his hook as the lifeless body of the bounty hunter slumps down to the ground while giving the most annoyed...pissed off look on his face...yeah...he was not taking any shit from no one today(and it's G1 Lockdown! Thank fuck for that! Now I forget about the age of extinction Lockdown when the G1 Lockdown is around.). So if you're going to be in Kaon and trying get a job for a living, don't be a bounty hunter...unless you want to end up like that hotshot.

He sees me as his mood quickly goes neutral...

"Phantom."

"Lockdown. Another hotshot trying to steal your glory?" I sighed.

"Pretty much...they never learn."

"Now you know how I feel when I have to deal with mercenaries who try to make a name out of themselves...anyway...I won't delay you any further. Good luck on the bounty." I said with a faint smirk.

He smirked back at me with a nod as he walked past me...surprised? We known each other for some time since I was warped in the Transformers universe. I wouldn't say we were friends (though we could be at some point.) but we respect each other and let me tell you...this guy is ruthless...get in his way and he will kill you with his hook (and it's fucking sharp to do that.)...I just hope I don't have to deal with him when the Decepticons make their move...anyway...I walked to the club to relax when...oh boy...Moonlight is there smirking at me...

"Hello, Phantom. Had a nice recharge?" She asked me.

"Yeah...what brings you here?" I asked her.

"On break. A femme like me could use the break after the amount of stress I had."

I sat next to her as I ordered mid grade energon from the bartender while Moonlight ordered high grade energon(one way to get your ass drunk.). As the bartender was preparing the drinks, Moonlight whispered in my audio receptors...

"I had a nice frag last night. We should do that more often when we aren't...busy."

"Hmm...I'll keep that in mind." I whispered back.

As the bartender served us our drinks, I decided to talk to Moonlight about Ghost.

"My twin brother is coming here."

"Your twin? What's his name?" She asks me as she drinks her energon.

"His name is Ghost. He's...not entirely sane like me...and is a bit obsessive of me..." I said as I drank some of my energon.

Perhaps I wasn't clear when I said that Ghost was obsessive of me. He's not the "I like you so much that I will fuck you all day and night and you will never my sight." No...he hates that and saying that to him is going to piss him off and would probably kill you for saying that especially when our sire raped him when we were sparklings (I saw it in my dreams occasionally and it was fucked up that it made me sick to my stomach seeing it.). He's sometimes the "Please stay with me. I hate being alone." kind of mech which makes him very clingy when we are alone and no one to ruin his mood. I should know cause it wasn't the first time he has done this to me.

"...I see...and what made him like that...?"

I got silent for a bit as I took another sip of my drink and said...

"Our sire and carrier abused us when we were sparklings. They were...drunk...and were getting themselves into some sort of drug business. Me and Ghost ran away as a gang stormed into the house and terminated our sire and carrier on sight. Guess their arrogance really got them into a whole lot of trouble when they claimed they are "untouchable"."

Moonlight digested all that information and she had this look that said "Well...fuck...".

"Sounds like one of my associates. They probably got robbed by your sire and carrier when that happened and robbing someone's business property is a serious offense and is mostly considered to be punished by death."

In Kaon, messing with anyone's business is a death sentence. You will be hunted down like a dog...then they will have your head as a trophy...well...some of them would do that...but they are dangerous nevertheless.

"Well I should thank your associates for that for killing my scumbag parents..." I sighed as I drank some of my energon.

"By the way...when do you think he will be coming here?" She asks me with curiousity.

"A cyber-week though it's usually his way of saying "I'll be here sooner than you think.". If he comes here, I don't think he will be keen with talking with anyone cause like I said...he's a bit obsessive of me." I said as I finished my energon.

She nods a bit understanding what I was getting at as she finished her energon...we paid our drinks to the bartender as she leads me to her office. Flame Wheel was sitting on his chair doing some work(office work from the looks of it.) with his data pad and was not paying no mind to me. Guess he's too focus on his work to even realize I was around.

So I was in her office and...uh-oh...

"Phantom. This is my twin sister. Moon Fang." Moonlight introduced her sister to me.

"Yeah I know who he is. We met in the underground after my fight with Bull dozer." Moon Fang smirked.

Moon Fang. The techno organic bat who doesn't run away from a fight in the underground. What's the underground you may ask? Well...if you are tired of seeing fighters in the pit disembowel their foes, well the underground is just the thing for you. It's basically watching a boxing or an MMA fight to put it blunt(or something out of real steel.) and just like watching fighting match...the fighters get fucked up there like their optics get banged up, dislocated limbs (sometimes they lose it.) or they get some nasty dents on their armors. People here still watch the fights to see fighters get knocked out (not to the death. But bad enough for the fighters to be showing scars like the Joker.). Oh and people bet in there occasionally if they are desperate for money.

"Yeah...you did a side flip and stomped on his spike real hard when you knocked him down to the ground...I think you may have destroyed it the way he screamed in agony." I shuddered.

...Does that sound familiar? You should know about this if you have watched MMA on your television.

"Yeah...it got destroyed alright. I warned him that I was not interested in him and that I would destroy his spike if he kept that up and look where it got him."

Moonlight sits on her desk and looks at me curiously as her sister sat next to me...I have never felt so unease in my life...

"Now...she told me you had some fun with her...but I don't mind...which brings us to my next point..."

Moonlight's face gets a little close to mine as her sister starts to giggle a bit...

"You treat us right...and we'll treat you right. If we find you cheating on us and...you're...scrap metal...would hate to terminate such a lovely mech...understand?" Moonlight said as she caressed my face.

...

...

...

...

This is the consequence I get for charming a crime boss...and her sister...I feel fucked...

"Clear as an raw energon." I nod.

"Good...in the meantime...when your brother gets here, I want to know if he's willing to work in the mercenary business so that I can hire him when I need him."

"He'll no doubt will but I suggest you be careful around him. He's not right in the head and will no doubt snap easily if you say something he doesn't like. If he acts up, I'll deal with him."

"Noted." Moonlight nods.

"And one last thing...don't talk about the past that I told you about, Moonlight. He will get violent. You don't want that to happen."

They nod. Let's hope they get the message...anyway...hours later and as I back to my home, Ghost was there...

"Why am I not surprised you would show up so soon?" I shook my head a bit.

"Phantom! What a pleasant surprise!" He said with glee.

"Let me guess...you moved in."

"That's riiiiighhhhht~~!" He sang a bit.

He lead me to his new room...scratch that...our room...yeah...that's right...he moved in to my room.

"I expected that." I sighed.

"Oh don't feel bad. At least we have each other." He said as he held me close by my waist.

"...Yeah...hey...where's the pleasure bot?"

"...Gone...a few mechs took her away. Guess they are with that boss that hired you to do her dirty work."

Shit...Moonlight wasn't kidding about our relationship. That pleasure bot is gonna be scrap metal now...

"I see...there goes my spent Shanix." I sighed deeply.

Ghost closes the door behind us and puts me on my berth. He places servos on my faceplate...and whispered...

"Together at last..."

"Together at last." I repeated with a faint smile.


	5. Living with Ghost

***To answer the guest. Well the reason why Phantom is a sour puss and Ghost is a creep cause of their abusive parents resulting Phantom somewhat of a socialpath and Ghost a bit insane and can be dominant to Phantom or the femmes that peeks his interest(and yes...Ghost and Phantom are both bi...so blame their dead parents for that.). (this was pretty much based in real life when I was a kid when I used to live the projects from another street I used to live at when one kid got physically abused while the other kid got raped when their parents were high on drugs when one night...Bang! Bang! The two adults were killed by some gang members who were robbed by the husband and wife of the kids. Don't know what happened to the kids other than they ran away from home.). If you were abused or molested (which will no doubt lead to rape.) as a child, your mind is not in the right place(if seeing Ghost being a creep makes you uncomfortable, don't hesitate to skip some of the parts if you don't have the stomach for it.) Humans mating with a Cybertronian never goes well at all cause humans won't last long If that were to happen...unless of course that human mate was turning into a Cybertronian than that would be okay but you know what's crazier? Mechs can reproduce with other mechs doing similar actions on femmes(from what I looked up in stories.) Now that was something I never expected. And last...this story takes place before the war in the Prime universe. Now...on with the story.***

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

3 hours later

I was having a nice oil shower as Ghost decided to shower with me...yes, ladies and gentlemen. There is no privacy with him. I take a shower, he joins in with me. I want to be alone in my room, he will go in the room...but you know what? I can't question him. If I do, he might hurt me and is going to think I hate him and I don't want him thinking that. Yes he does that and I should say something about that but keep in mind that he is not right in the head and has a short fuse. Mix it together and you have a mech who could have the opportunity of a dangerous murderer. Yeah...that's why I am afraid of him.

"Primus! You trying to give me a spark attack!?" I shouted.

He snickered as he held me close to him from behind.

"Kind of..." He grinned.

I felt his head on my shoulder as he growled in hunger...like a predator...

"You're doing it again..."

"Yeah? Got something to say about it? If you have something to say, say it now." He frowned.

That's his way of saying "I fucking dare you to say something. See what happens when you do." You see what I mean? I say one thing and he gets pissed off.

"Nothing..."

"Thought so..."

As he kissed my neck, I shuddered a bit...it felt so cold...

"This reminds me 2 Stellar cycles ago when we had our...experience together."

"We were drunk on high grade energon when I went to your home to visit you. Had a sore aft cause of you when you got too dominant with me...consider yourself lucky you didn't had me give birth to a sparkling cause of that."

...

...

...

Yes...that happened when we got drunk and yes he fucked me(I was drunk at the time so I didn't remembered if I egged him on doing it which I hope to god that I didn't or he just done it out of entertainment.). ONCE! That was the only time he's done that to me and pretty much stopped doing it when he realized what he has done and he regretted it...and yes...I kicked his ass for that

"Wait...that can happen?" He looks at me with shock.

"Yeah...now I'm not a doctor but I am pretty sure that when we had our time together...our sparks went crazy when we were bonding...pretty sure that's how sparklings are made."

Correct me if I'm wrong cause it's been years since I read the Transformers comics and can't remember much about it other than sparklings being made from a spark.

"I see..."

"By the way...Moonlight wants to know if you are interested in being a mercenary." I told him.

"You want me to work?" He said almost bored.

"I can't have you slacking off here and not work. We got bills and rent to pay if we want to stay home longer." I said with seriousness.

He starts to ponder a bit as he smirked.

"Well...you got me on the bills and rent...sure...I don't see why not."

You're just saying that cause of me.

"Good. Few things you should know before you become-"

He interrupted me by turning me around to face him...

"Can you stop for a nanosecond and listen to me?" I frowned.

"I'm listening..." He said with a feral smirk.

"There's some ground rules as being a mercenary. 1: don't question the client about the job unless you want to learn some details on the job. That kind of scrap can get you terminated or not hire you at all. 2: always bring a weapon. You never know when the job goes south. Did you remember to bring your weapons?"

"Heh...I always bring my sword. What's 3?" He said as he pressed my body to the wall.

"This is one is the golden rule that every mercenary should follow. Don't frag up the job. You do that and you are in deep scrap. Not only will the client won't hire you anymore...but there's a chance that former client is going to send some goons to put you in your place."

I can remember it like it was yesterday. I was hired by a client (keep in mind the client was one of those influential individuals who was known and feared in Kaon. When he wants something done, he wants it done. You fuck it up and he will fuck your day up.) who wanted me to teach a mercenary a lesson who botched a job. He knew I wasn't the kind of merc who would kill people in jobs so he knew I was suitable for the job. When I confronted the mercenary, the mech nearly shit his pants the moment he saw me and was going to run away from me but I shot his kneecap to slow him down. As expected...the guy was a pussy. It's like that one scene from Godfather where Sonny beats the shit out of the asshole who hit his sister (which of course spoiler alert, the asshole was murdered by the mafia.) as I knocked him down to the ground and beat the shit him like the helpless mech he was. He was damaged so badly that he got into stasis temporary. I told him this "Consider this a warning. You screw with my client again. I will fragging kill you.". To be sure I meant business, I gave him a hard kick to the face to knock him into stasis again. Never heard from him again. Whether he's dead or not is something I don't know nor do I care.

"You take your job seriously, huh?" He snickered.

"Yeah...it's why clients in Kaon hire me like crazy due to my efficiency and you get paid more cause of that." I tell him.

"Good to know. Is that it?" He smirked.

"Yeah...just don't frag up on your jobs that you were assigned to do. I don't want to see you get in trouble cause of something stupid you did." I sighed.

He snickered...

"Glad you cared."

"You're my brother...I'm suppose to care. The only time I get mad at you is the stupid slag you do...like taking advantage of me when I was drunk." I narrowed my optics a bit.

"I said I was sorry." He said sounding hurt.

"And if you did that again without my consent, you will be in big trouble. I mean it." My voice turned cold.

"Yeah...Yeah...you told me once already. I don't need to be reminded."

He held me closer as I heard my comm link beeping.

"That must be a client wanting to hire me. Be right back." I said as Ghost let's me go while I left the shower.

As I wiped the oil off my body and went to the living room, I turned on my comm link to listen to my contact.

"Phantom here." I said with a professional tone.

 _"It's me. Moonlight. Did your brother come?"_

"Yeah. He came. I asked him if he wanted to be a mercenary and he wants in."

 _"Good. I'll think of a job suited for the two of you now that he has arrived."_

"Looking forward. By the way, did one of your guys took my pleasure bot from my home?"

She snickers along with a purr.

 _"That was to prove my point that what I told you...that won't be a problem...right?"_

Knew it...I should've know she would send a message to prove that she means business.

"No. Of course not." I said without hesitation.

 _"Good. I'll keep in touch."_ She said as she turned off the comm link.

She's good...she knows where I live and if I make the mistake of making her my enemy, I'm gonna expect one of her goons to riddle me with bullets like in the mafia movies...huh...what a hell of a girl...


	6. Spending time with Ghost

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Needed a break from writing to relief stress. Anyway this is the last time I warn you guys so I'll say it...any scenes that involves with Ghost doing unsettling things, skip it or abandon ship cause I was getting some complaints from my PM saying that they were uncomfortable about Ghost suggesting they should tone him down a bit and it was annoying me. The story is rated M for a reason and I'm not holding your hand for this. This is my interpretation of Kaon and how the people there act so you are going to see a lot of mature and dark scenes such as murder, sex or possible rape and other mature contents that are gonna be unsettling to viewers. Now on to the story.***_

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

I was on my berth resting on a metal sofa with the television on playing the Olympics as Ghost had my head on his leg with his servo gently caressing me.

"Is this what you do most of the times when you don't do work? You sit down and watch television?"

"Not really. I spend most of my times in the club to unwind a bit. Occasionally I met clients who want to hire me."

He stops caressing me as he gets off the sofa only to get on top of me with a grin on his face.

"Well that's gonna change now that I'm here." He said as I stared at him.

"Depends what you have in mind." I said with a neutral tone.

"Mmm...you know exactly what I have in mind." He said with a feral grin.

Just as he was about to kiss me, I stopped by putting my servo on his mouth as he looked confused.

"Let me make this clear. You better not act like this when we are out on the street. People will think you are pleasure bot desperate for shanix. Saw that happen with a four wheeler mech and a seeker mech had his way with the four wheeler in the alleyway. If you want to end like him, I suggest you stop doing that when we go outside."

Trust me...you do not want to act like a prostitute on the streets of Kaon. Mech nor femme are safe from the crazies in Kaon. You are either left on the street completely battered or kept as a slave for the rest of your lives. And if you ever be in the dark streets of new York City, you should know damn well what I'm getting at.

Ghost chuckles darkly as he moves my servo off his mouth...he pressed his head on mine as he breathes deeply in a relaxed manner. Normally...when I tell him what to do, he would normally lash out but he is oddly calm...and I find out why...

"A bit late for that warning." He smirks.

"What did you do?" I asked with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"It's more like what the twins I met did. I was drinking in the bar when these two twin seekers showed up behind me as one of them goes up to me servos on me. couldn't hear them much cause of the music going on but-"

"Stop. I know what you're getting at and that's what I meant. What you're talking about is one of those fragging bars for mechs and femmes to "mingle" with each other. I'm talking about when you're on the street not on some fragging bar." I rolled my optics.

Yes...Kaon has one of those bars(gay, lesbian or all of the above. Take your pick.) and I say "mingle" in quotations is because they go straight to the groping the moment they see you to show their dominance in you (one of the main things people do in Kaon is Dominance. Wealth and power are the other two main factors. so keep that in mind.). Done that with a silver plated femme seeker and she enjoyed every sensual touch I did to her (and I shit you not she said "It's been so long since I have been touched like this."). That just goes to show the femmes and mechs here aren't the "Let's get to know each other before we get into romance." and more like "I like ya and I want ya. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."(Yes that was a Boondocks reference but that's how they behave if they see you.)". So expect that in Kaon.

Ghost snickers as he gives me another kiss to the forehead...

"I get ya...but remember this...I don't show those fools weakness. I show them who's boss."

"Like I didn't know that already." I rolled my optics again.

As he continued kissing me, he mutters...

"If I brought those twins, we would've had more fun together."

"I rather spend time with some nice looking seeker femme twins than a couple of mechs who I don't know."

Sometimes I wonder why Ghost would sometimes prefer being with mechs...but then again...it's probably best you don't ask cause sometimes he will ask with the "Why? You want to spend time with me?" approach. And depending on his mood, he's not the kind of mech who takes no as an answer if he wants to "spend time" with someone and will immediately get rough on you. I learned that the hard way.

He snickered at that remark as if I was joking...before Ghost I hear my comm link go on as I picked up the call having Ghost stop what he was doing...

"Phantom here." I said in a professional manner.

"Phantom...I finally get to talk to you."

"Moon Fang. What a pleasant surprise. I was wondering when you would call me."

She chuckles a bit...

"I was wondering if you're interested in coming to the underground with me."

"Isn't it closed at this time?" I asked as Moon Fang snickered more.

"It's my domain, Phantom."

"I see...in that case I'll be there."

"Good. See you there."

However as I turned off my comm link, Ghost had the nerve to hold me down to prevent me from getting off the berth.

"Going to one of your femmes?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's the boss' sister. She wanted to see me." I frowned.

"Oh? Now that's interesting. Perhaps I should meet her as well."

"Don't even think about it. She wouldn't like it if you did something stupid that would make her rip your arms off."

Now that's exaggerating but she has a habit of crippling limbs on asshole who piss her off (she'll so much as bust your kneecaps with her elbows.).

Ghost grumbles as he gets off me while I got off the berth. But before I went to leave, he held my waist and says...

"Don't take too long."

"Ironic you would say that when you admitted you spent time with mechs. How am I sure you won't try to the same thing and try to go after some mech around the street?"

"Hey...I'm not always looking for mechs to spend time with. If I find one of those good looking two wheeler or seeker femmes then they are all the time I need." He chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" I rolled my optics.

Ghost pulled into a kiss one last time as he looked like he was ready to swoon when I put my servo on his face...

"Hopefully I shouldn't be long. Just don't cause a ruckus when I'm not here or you're paying the damages." I said.

"Heh...like I don't know how to control myself." He joked.

"Not when you're rowdy like when we were sparklings." I retort.

"Heh...Touché."

I just hope he doesn't anything stupid when I'm gone. They were times when I started as a mercenary, he would bring a femme or two off the street to please him from his boredom and whenever I come back, my room was somewhat of a mess.

Something tells me he is going to do it again...mark my fucking words...


End file.
